1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a filler neck device. More particularly, it relates to an anti-misfueling filler neck device with a sliding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel tank for storing a fuel necessary for engine combustion is provided in a vehicle. The fuel tank is connected to a fuel pipe and a fuel filler neck, which represents a fuel inlet, is provided at an end of the fuel pipe, thus supplying fuel.
The diameter of a fuel gun for injecting fuel into the fuel filler neck differs depending on the type of fuel (gasoline or diesel), and the speed of fueling also differs.
Typically, the diameter of the fuel gun for injecting diesel fuel is greater than that of the fuel gun for injecting gasoline fuel.
Therefore, the diameter of the fuel inlet of a diesel vehicle is greater than that of the fuel inlet of a gasoline vehicle to fit the diameters of the fuel guns for the diesel and gasoline vehicles.
Conventionally, diesel fuel has been mainly used for large vehicles. However, in recent years, diesel-fueled vehicles have become more common, and the number of self-service stations is increasing due to high oil prices.
Meanwhile, due to the difference in the diameter of the fuel gun and the fuel inlet depending on the types of fuels used in the gasoline and diesel vehicles, the fuel gun for the diesel vehicle cannot be inserted into the fuel inlet of the gasoline vehicle, but the fuel gun for the diesel vehicle can be inserted into the fuel inlet of the diesel vehicle, which may cause gasoline fuel to be supplied to the diesel vehicle due to misfueling.
In this case, if the engine is operated while the gasoline fuel is introduced in a fuel system of the diesel vehicle, the engine stalls during operation, which causes the vehicle to suddenly stop, resulting in mechanical wear due to the gasoline fuel. Therefore, when the engine stalls during operation, it is necessary to replace fuel-related parts with new ones, which is very problematic.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.